Tea Break
by xMidnightRainbowx
Summary: Set to Coffee Break by FTSK. Rai locks himself away to think about the years, his relationship, and why distractions are good. RaiJack Shounen-ai!


**Author's Note:** This fic was inspired by a song called Coffee Break by Forever the Sickest Kids. I tried going along with the lyrics of the songs, finding that it was actually kind of easy to come up with things to match the individual lyrics. I hope you guys like it!

**Title: **Tea Break

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **RaiJack

**Warning: **Swearing, Yaoi/Slash, implied sexual situations

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, Rai would be shirtless more often.

* * *

A deep sigh penetrated the Dragon Warrior, staring down into his second cup of herbal tea. What he wouldn't give for a strong Brazilian coffee right now. Still, the tea warmed his fingers and stretched into the parts of him that were starting to freeze. An hour ago he'd locked himself away in the scroll room in attempts to keep Omi and the others from bothering him while he thought about the life he led. He felt overwhelmed by the responsibilities set on him as a Xiaolin Monk. He felt… overcommitted. Frankly, what he needed was a distraction.

_The wind rushed past his legs, carrying with it the arrival of Jack Spicer on his Heli-Pack. Rai turned his eyes upwards, seeing the self-glorifying teen hovering in mid-air while examining his cuticles. A simple phrase was all Rai needed to lose himself._

"_You rang?"Jack said, landing on the ground and looking up at the older teen smugly. Rai paused for only a moment before practically launching himself at the pale teen. Their lips molded together, and the Brazilian teen was accepted for a minute before being pushed away by the other. "Hey. Public displays of affection are not condoned, you know."_

"_I'm sorry, Jackie. I needed a distraction." Jack grinned, letting his fingers slip beneath the collar of the brunet's monk's robe._

"_Jackie can provide an excellent distraction if it pays well."_

He sighed, taking a sip from the tea cup. It was starting to get cold, and therefore lose it flavor. The thoughts that plagued him were not just when he was training, or fighting, or just hanging around with the other monks, but also in his sleep. If he really tried counting the minutes he'd slept in the past week, he could probably get all the hours on one hand. Kimiko had blamed his lack of sleep and therefore lack of attention span on all the caffeine and probably getting older.

_Rai looked around, teeth worrying his lip as he waited for something to spring out at him. Kimiko had caught wind of today being his eighteenth birthday and he knew she was planning something. He was a year older than the rest of the dragons so they looked up to him. Of course they would want to make him feel flattered and pampered on his birthday to repay him for all he'd done for them since his last birthday. But today all Rai wanted to do was sit in his room, read some comics, and then sneak out after hours to meet a certain red head who had gloated over a text message about having the best birthday present ever. Still, Rai wondered what would jump out at him as he wandered towards his room._

_Well, nothing jumped out at him. Instead, the three other warriors were standing outside his room with the sickest, most evil grins he'd ever seen. And he was dating Jack Spicer. Kimiko stepped forward, hands behind her back. For some reason, the curtain to his small room was shut. Rai didn't like where this was going._

"_Why Raimundo! How wonderful it is to see you here on your birthday!" Kimiko said, grinning her wicked grin as she spoke. "We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and give you a little present, and then we'll be headed off with Dojo and Master Fung for the day to buy supplies for the temple. So you'll have all the time in the world and the whole temple to yourself, here on your birthday."_

"_Way to state the obvious, Kim." Rai said, rolling his eyes. "Omi, you want to tell me what's going on?" The short monk stepped forward, grinning widely as well, though his was far from evil like Kimiko's._

"_I do not know what you are talking about, Raimundo. Please enjoy the day of your birth, and do not forget that we will be gone until very late today." Both Omi and Kimiko had left by the time Rai's suspicion had gone into overdrive. He looked to Clay, the last person left to stand between him and his comic books and mp3 player. The blond cowboy stood beside Rai, a hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't do anything I'd do."Rai was about to correct him, but found it weird that Clay had said it wrong and not Omi. Maybe this alone time was their present to him. But when was it ever that easy? The brunet pulled the curtain back, shaking his head. Although, he wasn't expecting to see his boyfriend bound, gagged, and stripped of everything but a pair of pajama pants and his goggles._

Green eyes flitted to the floor; a discarded letter from his mother lay just out of reading distance. He knew what it said though since he had read it so many times. He just couldn't take what was happening to his family. His parents were getting divorced, splitting up his brothers and sisters amongst them. He didn't have to worry, but it still felt weird that now when he visited home, he'd have to split his time to spend with both of his parents separately. He figured it was his fault, considering the last time he'd visited.

"_So you live here?" Jack asked, looking around the ranch style home that occupied a family of nine. Rai nodded, pushing open the door to his room. It was apparently used as a guest room since he'd moved out, but the sign on the door still read out in Portuguese to say 'Rai's Room'. The only thing different was that it was cleaner than he'd left it._

"_Ah! A real bed!" Rai grinned and flopped down onto his bed, loving the feeling of a mattress instead of a tatami mat and the hard floor of the temple. Jack stayed near the door, seemingly nervous about being in the house with Rai's parents nowhere to be found._

"_You sleep on a real bed every time you come over to my house, you know…" the red head spoke absently, looking at the posters of soccer stars and a few cityscapes of Rio de Janeiro. He still hadn't moved from the doorway. Rai looked up, smiling a little._

"_Jackie, come here." Rai spoke, beckoning the pale teen to him. The other obliged, finding a spot between the monks legs. The brunet sat up, letting his arms wrap around the younger teen's neck. "Thank you." He said, placing a kiss on a pale cheek. Jack didn't flinch, but his nose crinkled at the affectionate display._

"_For what?" Red eyes blinked, staring into green ones that had turned soft. "I didn't do anything but fly you here."_

"_Yes, that too. But also… for being Jack – for being my boyfriend. You being here means the world to me, Jackie." Rai smiled a little, and Jack developed a faint blush on his cheeks. The two leaned towards each other, merely a breath away from the other when Rai heard his mother calling for him from somewhere in the house. She was rapidly moving towards them, calling out to her prodigal son. Jack apparently hadn't heard her, because he'd taken initiative and pressed a kiss to the brunet's lips._

"_I knew you'd be in here, my son. I've kept it so cl –"_

A sigh escaped him once again, dabbing his sleeves at his eyes. There was no wetness, but he could feel the stinging of tears. He hated hurting his mother, but he hated being something he wasn't. Yes, he was interested in girls, but he was also in love with someone he could see himself spending the rest of his life with. With no imminent threats of the world ending, and no enemy borders to cross, that vision could very well come true. He just hurt inside, knowing that his mother couldn't see just how deep his love went. Even before he knew of the love himself, he still went out of his way to make sure that the genius knew just how much he was meant to be in their lives.

_Rai felt the presence of the other before he'd even entered the temple. Currently, he was sitting and fake-meditating, just hoping for something to happen. He was half-expecting that something to be Jack Spicer, but only because Jack seemed to know when he needed a distraction. It was probable that Jack had some sort of device that knew where he was and what he was feeling, and Rai wouldn't put that past him, but he sort of hoped their connection was deep enough that Jack knew in his heart_

"_Not sleeping again, Raimundo? That's the third day in a row, man." Rai nodded, letting his back slouch a little from where he'd been previously. Jack slipped out of his boots and sat down on the mats next to the brunet. "You, uh, want to talk about it?"_

"_Nothing to talk about, Jack." The red head flinched a bit, looking down and away from the monk sitting next to him. They felt the air thicken around them. It was almost always this awkward between them. Rai had yet to profess to his being attracted to the genius, to even liking the teen more than a friend. He wanted to, oh yes, but he was holding himself back for fear of rejection. Friendship was fine with him, as long as he got to see the other often enough._

"_Raimundo… You, that is… I…"_

"_Are you always this articulate, Jackie?" Rai's eyes snapped open and he looked over at the genius sitting next to him. The other was just as shocked at the little name that had slipped out as Raimundo was embarrassed to have let it slip. He hadn't meant to say it; it was only supposed to exist in his head – in his fantasies – not out in the real world where Jack could hear it. "So – sorry…"_

_Jack's brow formed a crease and he looked up at Rai now. He still had a faint blush dusting his pale cheeks, but he seemed more confident now. "It's fine, Rai." Jack spoke with a purpose and Rai knew what was happening next. The young monk leaned forward, followed suit by the genius until they were a breath away from each other. What was stopping them? Was it Rai's own hesitation or Jack's undoubtful lack of experience? Neither leaned forward, took any initiative. They sat there, staring at one another, waiting for the other to make the next move. _

"_Don't just sit there, Rai! Kiss him!" A voice shouted from somewhere behind the brunet. He took it as a voice in his head, and it was all the initiative he needed to push the extra inch and kiss the teen genius in front of him._

The monk felt a sudden burst of confidence after that particular memory. He didn't want to change just because his mother was unhappy. Yes, she was his mother, but she was also one person against the many others who'd accepted his choices. And really, since when had he cared about what other's thought? Well, since always, but not so much so recently. It was all thanks to a particular teenaged genius who really didn't care what the world thought about him, his actions, or his inventions. Maybe he'd been spending too much time with the other, since that attitude was apparently rubbing off. The brunet gulped down the last of his tea and stood from the table.

"Raimundo, you have an impatient visitor to see you. He says he needs a distraction." A voice said from behind the door. The teen looked out the small window, seeing that the sun had gone down during his musings. _Right on time._

"Coming Master Fung. Tell him I'll be out in a few."

* * *

Whee! I'm hoping this will become a themed thing for RaiJack. You know me and my love for songs, yeah?


End file.
